meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Aw, Corn!
Plot: The episode begins with Berty preparing a full country breakfast, made up of steaming coffee, fried eggs, bacon, ham, and a stack of pancakes. He puts the food on a tray and carries it out to his cornfields where a giant ear of corn is propped up against other stalks of regular sized corn. Berty places the breakfast on the ground in front of the corn, next to another tray with several empty plates on it, and puts a bib around the corn before kissing it. A few seconds later, a crow comes by and perches itself on the giant cob. Berty sees this as a threat to the corn and starts to yell at it to make it go away. Once the crow leaves, Berty consoles the giant corn once the crisis gets averted. Berty returns to his house and he starts to eat his own breakfast: a stale, moldy piece of bread which breaks his teeth as he eats it. He looks over at a row of pictures and tears of pride well up in his eyes. The pictures show the growth of the ear of corn and everything it and Berty when through in between, such as the corn starting out as just a single kernel, the corn learning to ride a trike and the corn graduating with Schooly. Berty is broken from his trance, however, when he notices some more crows are hovering over the corn fields. He runs out to the field and chases the crows away again, placing a large band-aid over a small hole a crow punctured in one of the kernels of the big ear of corn. Taking action, Berty orders something "post haste" over the telephone. Stevie arrives literally a second later to deliver a scarecrow, which Berty immediately sets up. However, when he sticks the post of the scarecrow into the ground, it severs a power-line buried deep into the ground. As Stevie drives away from Berty's house, he stops at a railroad crossing where the lights are flashing. Because Berty messed up the power line, however, the crossing barrier doesn't go down. Confused, Stevie looks both ways and doesn't see a train approaching, so he decides to cross. Just as Stevie starts moving forward, a speeding train zooms by just before his truck touches the railroad, figuratively scaring the poor puppy to death. After the train passes, Stevie gets out of his delivery van and breathes a sigh of relief, only to have the crossing barrier unexpectedly come down and split him in half. Back on the farm, a crow lands on the scarecrow. It flies away in fear, however, when the scarecrow goes up in flames from the electricity of the severed power line. The crow flies past Berty and into a nearby tree, prompting an angry Berty to begin chopping the tree down. The tree falls and breaks a section of Berty's barbed wire fence, sending both down into a nearby pond with fence posts sticking out. The crow flies into Berty's house and the door shuts behind it, locking Berty out. Seeing the crow messing with his TV, Berty begins to use his axe to break down the front door. As the crow flies around the house, Berty fails to hit it with his axe, and as a result, he ends up destroying his furniture. After many more failed attempts, his entire house collapses. After feeling a draft pass by, Berty places another order on the phone and once more only has to wait a second as Dogert shows up with an electric blanket. As Dogert walks back to his van, Berty sees the crow sitting on a tree branch hanging over Dogert's delivery van. He throws a rock at the crow, but misses and hits a beehive. The hive falls in front of Dogert and breaks, sending a swarm of angry bees to attack him. Dogert sees the pond from before and, getting an idea, runs over and jumps into the water. Unfortunately, he gets tangled up in the barbed wire from the fence, causing him to drown. Later that night, Berty places the electric blanket and a sleep mask over the big ear of corn. He looks around and wonders where the scarecrow went. Seeing one of the posts from the fallen fence, Berty assumes he found it. He places the post, with Dogert's dead body tied around it with barbed wire, in the ground in front of the corn. He then goes back to his destroyed house and sleeps on the floor, using a piece of wood as a blanket. The next day, a carnival is being held. Happy Tree Friends gather at the joyous location with livestock, games, rides, and food stands all over the place. As we pan across the fair, Cook and Chick enter, Lola and Rolf operate the food carts, Tinky sits as the victim of the dunking booth, Smelly tries to seduce Sanna (and failing again), and Hunger and Taker stand next to a cow, pulling off their signature grins and possibly plotting to steal it. On a stage, there's a giant vegetable contest being held. The contestants reveal their vegetables: Schooly hold a glowing green carrot, Maker is seen trying to lift an invisible (and heavy) object, Nuthead is seen eating his entry, a caramel acorn, and Waffles, who is upset after he accidentally drops his entry, a giant tomato. The last contestant is Berty, who has the blue ribbon for the biggest vegetable. As Berty cheers at his victory, another air draft passes by, and Berty gets the chills. Berty then pulls out the electric blanket and wraps it around his corn. Unfortunately, as Berty sets the heat to maximum, the knob on the control box breaks off. Seeing the corn turning red, Berty quickly tries to pull the blanket off, but as soon as he touches the overheating blanket, Berty ends up burning his hands due to the extreme heat it emits. Once the blanket reaches it highest peak, the kernels on the giant corn begin to pop. Large pieces of popcorn fly out in every direction, much to Berty's dismay. While Smelly still attempts to seduce Sanna by dancing, he turns around. At that exact moment, the first piece of giant popcorn falls on Sannas' head, bashing her brain out. When Smelly turns back, he notices Sanna standing up, stumbling around and the giant popcorn still on her head. Smelly assumes that Sanna is dancing, and the popcorn is her "afro." As Smelly proceeds to kiss Sanna, another giant piece of popcorn falls on top of him, smashing his body. Seconds later, Sannas' dead body falls over. While Tinky still sits at the dunking booth, he witnesses a piece of popcorn flying towards him. Luckily it misses him. As Tinky gives a sigh of relief, then screams when more pieces of popcorn fly towards him. Miraculously, none of them hit Tinky. Unfortunately, as Tinky turns his head to give another sigh of relief, a piece of popcorn smashes his head off his body. Suddenly, someone tosses a ball at the target, making Tinky's headless body fall into the tub. It turns out to be Hoggie, who shakes his fist in success, only to be killed quickly by another piece of popcorn crushing his head into a nearby booth and turning it into the shape of a pac-man. As the last pieces of corn pop, Berty quickly ducks as one flies towards him. This causes Nuthead, Maker, and Schooly to get beheaded. Before long, the livestock, carnival-goers, and carnies are all dead at the hands of the killer popcorn. On the stage, Berty is curled up in a ball, then he hears a loud thud. (right really tho, Berty is only survivor!) Berty crawls up to the burnt cob, which only has two kernels left on it. Berty crying in anguish at the loss of his beloved corn, before one of the remaining kernels pops and hits him in the face. Liking the taste, he removes the popcorn and begins consuming it, he then ducks out of the scene. As the episode ends, the crow from before (or possibly a different crow) flies up and takes off the last kernel. Moral: "Friends are flowers in the garden of life" Category:Blog posts